


神曲

by Ivansher



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 不动明/飞鸟了 - Freeform, 恶魔人crybaby, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 不动明五岁梦见天使，五岁遇见飞鸟了。
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 3





	神曲

不动明五岁梦见天使，五岁遇见飞鸟了。

天使有许多翅膀，柔和的光芒。天使的面容一闪而逝，从此他知晓美丽。就像躺在码头的男孩，湿漉漉的，金发白肤，柔软漂亮。

他相信，飞鸟了是天使带来的礼物。

不动明十八岁梦见地狱，十八岁与飞鸟了重逢。

“Akira，Akira……”

他高烧不退，地狱岩浆炙烤着大脑，光怪陆离的恶魔相互吞噬，放肆调笑。直到天使出现，牵起他的手，领向光明所在。

“明。”

十年未见的飞鸟了低着头，一下一下唤他名字。不动明动了动嘴唇，干裂嘶哑发不出声。飞鸟扬起嘴角，冰凉的手指抚上额头，“没事了。”

不动明合上眼，沉沉睡去。梦里不再有地狱和光芒。

十八岁的飞鸟了没多少变化，仅手里的书换成了电脑。而不动明一梦醒来，气质有了明显不同。他总是待在飞鸟家里，有一搭没一搭地聊起十年来的空白，还有那些童年。

“明？”

不动明猛然回神，发现自己又盯着对方半天。他动了动嘴唇，仍然没问出口。

“明，”飞鸟浅浅地笑了，“还是不敢吗？”

天使缓缓张开翅膀，纤尘不染，圣洁宁静。不动明站在那儿，金色罩住了他，争先恐后地涌进心脏。他明白，这次逃不掉了。

我遇见了恶魔。


End file.
